Dawn's Wedding Day
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Ash decides to marry Dawn and Misty gets jealous. There is a legendary Pokemon in here called Gleeblum that I made up. I don't like the real legendary Pokemon. May has a Leafeon in here, not a Glaceon.
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn's Wedding Day**

It was a brisk morning in July. Everybody was in Pallet Town for a reunion: Misty, Ash, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn, as well as some others, including Sakura, whose Eevee had evolved into a Leafeon.

Ash was about to announce that he was in love with one of the girls. Why he was going to do this, he did not know. There was no lie about it, but he hated to hurt people's feelings. Of course, it was doubtful that Sakura would be bothered by his choice, but the other two…

Dulia watched her son, tentatively. Was he certain he wanted one of them? She was really hoping he would wait a little longer—he was only twenty years old, very young to get married.

"I'm rooting for you, buddy," Brock told Ash.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Look, just because I'm not settled down yet—"

"Brock, you're a breeder. Nobody really expects you to settle down until you turn at least sixty-five."

"Very funny."

"And hey, your Toxicroak will never let you get married, as long as you're together. You really should've considered leaving it at Snowpoint City (as I suggested) if you wanted to have a wife."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right. But Toxicroak and I are the best of pals, even if he won't let me have a girl. Although, perhaps Sakura…"

Toxicroak came out of its Pokeball and used Poison Jab on Brock, after which he dragged him off.

"That's Brock, for you," Ash said to Pikachu, not even knowing why. "You know, it's really strange how Dawn's Bunneary refused to evolve because of you. There's so many similarities between our journeys—she saw a legendary Pokemon on the first day she set out, and I saw one on mine. Of course, hers was Diagla, and mine Ho-oh, but all the same…And then there was that Pachirisu she caught, an Electric type like yourself, causing a few of the same problems, like shocking everybody at every opportunity."

"Pika, pi."

"I hate to hurt Misty's feelings, but Dawn's so…Dawn. Even her name just rings sweet on my ears: every time I look at her, I think of morning, of hope, of a fresh new start. But Misty will expect me to choose her; I couldn't be more certain of it. Of course, she no longer holds a grudge against me for demolishing her bike, but perhaps she'll feel that I am abandoning her by preferring Dawn. But I can't help it. Misty would want me to have the best happiness, wouldn't she?"

"Pika," said Pikachu. Then Ash noticed that one of his Pokeballs was throttling. Somebody wanted to be let out.

"Come on out then!" Ash said, throwing the ball in the air.

It was Grotle, Turtwig's evolved form.

"So you want to hear me make my final decision regarding marriage, too, huh?"

Grotle nodded.

"I'm not sure that'd be fair, though. The only one you're familiar with is Dawn, and anything good I have to say about the others will fall on dead ears. Wait, I know! We'll go to Professor Oak's lab and see Bayleef, Bulbasaur, and Grovyle."

Once all of Ash's Grass Pokemon were gathered around him, he said, "Pikachu and I were talking earlier. I'm getting married, and I want to make a wise decision. All three of the girls are likely to accept me, and so I have no worries there. The only problem is that I hate disappointing the other two."

Grovyle gave a snort.

"What's that? You don't think May would accept me? Why not? Certainly there's no one she'd choose over me…well, except maybe that Harley kid. But I'm sure she wouldn't say no."

"Ash, I couldn't help overhearing. So, it's possible you're going to marry my sister."

"Max, I didn't expect you to be here."

"Where else would I be? Professor Oak's lab is the most interesting place in Pallet, perhaps in the entire Kanto Region. Of course, I've only explored Hoenn and Johto, so I can't really say yet. But I'm certain it is."

"Yes, now about May."

"I don't think you have a chance with her. I hate to be blunt, but she's so different from the other two. Of course, I just met Misty and Dawn three days ago, but I can tell that you have a much better chance of being happy with them than with May."

"Or perhaps your father would object."

"I don't think so. If May desires it, my dad would permit it, no ifs, ands, or buts. However, that's the point. I don't think she will."

"That's too bad. I really thought…"

"Why don't we drop her from your considerations, and discuss Misty."

"Well, I'd have to ask Bulbasaur and Bayleef what they think first."

Bulbasaur smiled, but Bayleef charged at Ash and gave him a headbutt.

"I don't think Bayleef likes Misty too much," Max said, while Ash brushed himself off and stood up again.

"Oh, come on! What could she have against Misty?"

"All kinds of things. But I think it's silly to argue about whom you're going to choose. Isn't there any among them you love more than the others?"

"Dawn," Ash said, almost automatically.

"Then why are you pondering whether that's the right decision or not? I say go for it."

"But Misty will be hurt!"

"And so you would let Dawn feel pain for choosing a girl you don't love as much over her?"

"I guess you have a point there."

"Choose Dawn and be done with it. Well, I'll see you later. I've gotta go check out the Rapidash."

Ash looked at Grotle, who was extremely pleased at this talk with Max. "Fine then, Dawn it is!"

The next day, at noontime, he was sweating as he ate lunch. Dawn was sitting across from him, and he couldn't stop staring at her. "What? Is there something in my teeth?" she asked.

Later, he pulled her aside, out of earshot. "Dawn, I want you to marry me."

"I wish I could, but I already promised someone else," she said, after a moment's silence.

"Oh," Ash said, looking downcast.

"I'm kidding! Can't you take a joke? Of course I'll marry you. What a beautiful couple we'll be, a Pokemon coordinator and a Pokemon trainer."

Ash was happy as he walked back to join the others. Dawn told them at once, and he saw Misty's face grow dark. She left abruptly, and he ran after her.

"Misty, wait up!"

She stopped. "How could you choose her over me?"

"I love Dawn."

"And she'll never be a perfect wife for you. You'll haven't even known each other long enough."

"Six years, I think, is an awful long time."

"So? We've known each other for ten. I think I'm more suitable."

"I knew you'd take it like this."

"I'm not going to be at your wedding, just so you now."

"But it'd be nothing without you."

"That's my final decision. I only came here because I thought you loved me, but I see I was mistaken. Goodbye."

That night, Misty got on a ship and sailed to Sootopolis City in Hoenn. As soon as it was known when Ash and Dawn were to get married, Misty announced her own marriage to Juan, the Sootopolis Gym Leader.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dawn's Wedding Day**

**Chapter Two**

Brock had tried strenuously to call Misty several times, but she had not answered. Now he was trying again, and at last somebody picked up the Visiophone.

"Hello? Brock, I don't want to talk to you."

"But, Misty, this is important."

"Save it. I'm through with Ash and everything. Besides, I'm in love with Juan now."

"No, you're not. You love Ash, and he loves you. Trust me; I'm an expert."

"Why would he choose Dawn if he loves me?" Misty asked, sitting down.

"Oh, he's confused. But seriously, he was deliberating over whether he should marry you or Dawn, and apparently he chose her, but truthfully he'd rather be with you. I have been with Ash for years now, and I know how he feels."

"But doesn't Dawn have something I don't?"

"Ash thinks she does, but it's all illusion. Well, you see, he believes that Fate has brought them together. For instance, she has an Electric Pokemon, and you never did…"

"I have Lanturn!"

"And both Dawn and Ash have seen a legendary Pokemon on the first day of their journey. Oh, and Dawn's Bunneary has a crush on Ash's Pikachu."

"Wait, Brock, I think I've seen a legendary Pokemon too."

"Yeah, when you were traveling with Ash, but—"

"No, no, I mean before I met Ash."

"Really? What was it?"

"I think it was a Gleeblum."

"You're making that up!"

"Brock, I swear I'm not!"

"Gleeblum is a legendary Pokemon, certainly, but nobody has ever seen one and lived to tell the tale."

"But it had to be Gleeblum. There is no other Pokemon that looks like it."

"Let me tell you a story about it, and then you will probably have second thoughts regarding what you saw. There was once a man who had lost his Leafeon, and was looking for it among the grass, when a green Pokemon with five faces showed up. 'You're not Leafeon!' he said. He was chased by this Pokemon for five miles, and the thing kept gaining speed. It could've attacked him at any time. However, it waited until they were in a clearing. Then, the Pokemon—Gleeblum—did a dance. A few leaves fell on the man. Dancing some more, the leaves kept coming. Every tree in the courtyard was bare, but Gleeblum continued to sway and shake. It did not stop until every leaf from every tree in the world was surrounding the hapless Leafeon trainer. As soon as it was certain he was dead, a wind came and blew all the leaves back to their respective trees."

"Oh, my."

"Yes. Therefore, you could not have seen Gleeblum without dying. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"But it's impossible. They say that a Legendary Pokemon will not attack a trainer it respects. In other words, if you really did see Gleeblum and it didn't kill you, it must've thought you worthy enough to be its owner."

"I'm a Water Gym Leader, Brock!"

"So?"

"I can't have a Grass-type Pokemon in my arsenal."

"Actually, you can. It would make it more interesting, too, as your challengers would only expect you to use Water-types. Well, when you pull out Gleeblum, they won't be able to do much damage unless they planned ahead. Electric and Grass attacks, which are strong against water, will barely affect Gleeblum."

"This is all speculation, though. It is doubtful I'll ever see Gleeblum again."

"I don't know about that. Where you see a Legendary Pokemon once, you may see it a second time. And it may be your one chance of getting Ash to change his mind, since he's made a stupid decision already, in my opinion."

"Well, thanks Brock. You have really lifted up my spirits."

"Anytime."

They hung up.

"Corsola, come out!"

The Water Pokemon emerged from its ball. "We're going to begin Operation Find Gleeblum in the morning. Make sure you're prepared."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dawn's Wedding Day**

**Chapter Three**

"Professor, something's wrong. My Sunflora is missing!"

"Max, I'm sure it's all right. Pokemon don't just go running away without their trainers."

"But I seriously can't find her anywhere!"

The lab door burst open, and a distraught girl entered. "My Leafeon's gone. Do you know where she might be, Professor?"

"No, I can't say that I've seen any Leafeon around here."

Gary came in after they had a short silence. "Grandfather, there's a Pokemon unaccounted for in Ash's catchpool. In other words, it has left the habitation, and he can't have it, for he already has four on his belt and Ambipom as well as Pikachu out of balls."

"Which one is that?"

"Bulbasaur."

Next, Tracy entered with no small amount of noise. "Ash's Bayleef and two Oddish are no longer anywhere to be found! It's like they just scampered off somewhere, probably affected by Sweet Scent."

"What's with all these missing Pokemon?" Professor Oak wondered.

"Wait!" Max exclaimed, using his powerful deduction skills. "My Sunflora, Sakura's Leafeon, Ash's Bulbasaur and Bayleef, and two Oddish have all vanished into thin air, as the saying goes. They all are the Grass-type, and my hunch is that they left together."

"But why?" Sakura asked.

"I haven't the foggiest," Samuel Oak admitted.

Meanwhile, Misty was just arriving at Fortree City, where the annual Leaf Festival was being celebrated. It was in honor of the wild Tropius that inhabited the routes nearest the town, and every year the most exotic fruits were gathered and sold at breakneck prices.

She had chosen to come here precisely for this reason. If Gleeblum was out there, a festival honoring Grass-type Pokemon was sure to entice it to come out of hiding. And if she wanted to win Ash's affection away from Dawn, her only option was to hunt that Pokemon to the ends of the earth.

One problem, she knew, was that she had no Grass-type Pokemon of her own. She had once thought of catching a Lombre, but something about it was very repulsive. It came to her that it was for this very reason that Gleeblum had left without becoming hers—she had always had a predilection for Water-types and always would. Actually, the more she thought about it, the more it came to her that another reason might be that she was not yet experienced enough to train Gleeblum. If the latter was the case, then at twenty years old, she must now be ready to do so.

But the thing that was uppermost in her mind was catching a Tropius. As difficult as it might be, given the disadvantage her Pokemon had, she was sure she could manage it.

She traipsed along Route 111 and entered a clearing. There she saw two wild Tropius, with their necks entwined. They were apparently of the opposite gender.

"Go, Stamie!" Misty called, and her familiar purple Pokemon appeared. "Use Ice Beam."

A ray of ice shot forth and froze the male Tropius. This caused the female to get angry, and charge at their assailant.

"Starmie, quick, use Thunderbolt!" A jolt of lightning hit Tropius' wings, and the Pokemon became so exasperated that it used Solarbeam.

This caused Starmie to faint, and Misty called it back. "You deserve a nice, long rest. But now I choose Poliwhirl!"

Misty's latest Pokemon twirled about as he made his entrance; he was always one for class. Tropius then used Razor Leaf.

"Dodge it, Poliwhirl, and use Mega Punch!"

The attack hit Tropius directly on its head. Then Tropius used Magical Leaf, which Poliwhirl could not escape. Another one of Misty's Pokemon was down.

"Go, Golduck! Use Fury Swipes!" Four scratches ran across Tropius' face, before the latter threw Golduck into the air.

"Golduck, get up and use Confusion!"

A blue light encircled Tropius. It was lifted up twelve feet and then hurled crashing down.

Tropius used another Solar Beam, forcing Misty to recall Golduck.

_I'm running out of Pokemon. I can't use Luvdisc's Attract, because my Luvdisc is female and so is this Tropius. So I'll try Corsola, even though I know it's a long shot, seeing how both of Corsola's types are weak against Grass._

Corsola emerged from its Pokeball, looking sassy, which was its nature. "Now, use Ancientpower!"

Giant rocks lifted from the earth as Corsola channeled their energy. The Wild Tropius prepared a Razor Leaf, but its wings were scathed by the Ancientpower.

"Pokeball, go!" Misty shouted.

Tropius entered it, but a few seconds later it came out again.

"Corsola, Spike Cannon!"

A plethora of needles were sent into Tropius' body, practically tearing the flesh. The wild Pokemon tried Solar Beam, which knocked Corsola to the ground, eyes dazed.

"Corsola, Recover!" Misty exclaimed, and once this was accomplished, she ordered it to use Ancientpower.

This time Tropius was breathing very heavily. Misty threw another Pokeball.

It struggled to break free for a couple of minutes, and the red light went out. Tropius was now hers!

The Pokeball disappeared. Misty had six Pokemon with her, and she'd have to swap one of the ones she kept with Tropius through Wuberta, the woman who held all Pokemon for the Cerulean City Gym.

She turned around to head back to Fortree, when she heard something that sounded like ice cracking behind her. However, her curiosity being taxed, she took no heed of this noise, until she felt a sharp leaf scratch her arm, and then vines reach out and grab her. Tropius flipped her about till she was facing it. She would have to suffer for catching its mate. He brought her closer and closer to his body, apparently preparing to headbutt her in a way that would result in death. She tried to free herself, but it was to no avail.

Misty's eyes became hazy. She heard a cry, and a creature that appeared to be another Tropius rammed into the side of this one. The vines released her to combat the new adversary.

Her focus came back, and she saw that Tropius was falling asleep. Feeling relieved at the passing of danger, she almost didn't see her rescuers. However, her sight did not take long to direct to these particular individuals. First to catch her eye was a Leafeon, followed by a Sunflora, a Bulbasaur, Bayleef, and two Oddish.

"Bulba," said Ash's Pokemon, holding out its vine to show that it knew Misty.

"Bay," Bayleef said obstinately. The other Pokemon had forced her to rescue Misty; she could care less about the girl.

Leafeon brushed against Misty's legs to reveal familiarity. Sunflora and the two Oddish stood aloof. Their trainers did not know Misty well, and thus they regarded her with mistrust.

"Is it possible?" she wondered, shaking Bulbasaur's vine in greeting, as people shake hands. "You guys came to help me find Gleeblum?"

"Bulba, Bulba!"

"Great, I can use all the help I can get. But I can't keep all of you," she said, looking around at them. "A trainer can only carry six Pokemon, and although none of you'll belong to me, there are still rules one must follow. Granted, there are six of you. However, Corsola must remain with me, and I just caught a Tropius. When we get to the Pokemon Center, we'll decide what to do."

She went to the Viserophone to call Professor Oak, but there was a boy in a tweed jacket in front of her. At first she thought she'd wait her turn patiently. But then she heard the unmistakable sound of Samuel Oak's voice saying, "I'm sorry Tash, but you're Strawberry is missing, as are a great number of Grass Pokemon."

"Did someone steal them?" the boy asked.

"No; they just vanished."

"Professor!" Misty shouted, coming from behind the boy.

"Oh, Misty, how are you? We've had some pretty strange things going on since you left. I half expect to see flying Mankey when I wake up tomorrow."

Bayleef poked her head out from behind Misty,

"That's Ash's Bayleef! But how did you come to find it?"

"It came to me, along with several other Grass Pokemon."

The others came into plain sight. "There's Ash's Bulbasaur, Sakura's Leafeon, Max's Sunflora, and—"

"Strawberry!" shouted the boy with glee. He hugged one of the Oddish.

"Professor, these Pokemon have come to help me find Gleeblum."

"Gleeblum? The Legendary Grass-type Pokemon? You'd have better luck finding a Shaymin. So those Pokemon just came to you? You didn't take them without asking or leaving a note?"

"No, they just appeared here. Bayleef rescued me from a Tropius."

"That was very kind of Bayleef."

"Yes, but Professor, I can only hold six Pokemon, and although these are not mine, I suppose there will be a conflict."

"There will indeed. But I have one thing to say that will perhaps lighten your load: Bulbasaur is needed here."

"Bulba!" the Pokemon exclaimed, as if finding delight in being needed.

"That's grand! Now I'll have six Pokemon, once I send five of mine to Wuberta and get the Tropius I just caught."

Bayleef scowled.

"I'll send you Bulbasaur's Pokeball so that you can transport him back here," Professor Oak said. This was done with utmost speed, after which Misty phoned Wuberta, who was happy to take her Pokemon and send her Tropius.

She hung up, and turned around. She sought Nurse Joy for a room, but the boy who had found his Oddish followed her. "Hello, I'm Tash. I'm so glad you found Strawberry; I needed her for the Leaf Festival."

"You're welcome."

"I don't think that Bayleef likes you very well."

"What makes you say that?"

"It was jealous of that Bulbasaur. They have the same trainer right? I heard there was a guy named Tom Ato who had Grass Starters from every region: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Finero. Surely that's not his Bayleef?"

"No; it belongs to Ash Ketchum."

"Oh, that fellow! And who are you to be carrying around his Pokemon?"

"I am Misty from Cerulean City."

"You're the water Gym leader in Kanto? But you're so young—you can't be hardly older than twenty."

"No, I'm not."

"You need some protection, and I've got plenty of it."

"Good. I'll ask you when I think I need it, _Tash," _she said, sarcastically. Then she ran off to Nurse Joy.

When she awoke next morning, she was struck by the realization that Tash's name rhymed with Ash.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dawn's Wedding Day**

**Chapter Four**

"There's a phone call for you in the waiting area," Nurse Joy said.

Misty woke up groggily. She had just gotten to rest after the intense battle the previous day. She had only slept for three hours in the morning before waking up and wracking her brain for how to attract Gleeblum. Then after a while of this she crashed for a nap. And now Nurse Joy was goading her to get up.

"What is it?" she asked, yawning.

"A call from Professor Oak."

Misty stood up and stretched, following Nurse Joy to the waiting area. She saw the video phone and the professor from Pallet Town waving at her from the screen.

"Misty, so glad I caught you before you left. Listen, you need to go to the airport at Amherst Town. Skyla will be waiting there to fly you to Johto."

"What do I need to go to Johto for?"

"There's something you've got to see. And I have appointed Erika to meet you there, too. She will arrive by the subway that runs between Saffron and Goldenrod."

"How do I get to Amherst?"

"Get Nurse Joy to hook you up with Francesca. She has a jeep and can take you there. But you must catch her quickly…she doesn't like driving at night , and it is afternoon where you are now."

"Will Skyla mind flying at night?"

"No," Professor Oak said, chuckling. "She'd fly all hours of every single day, if she were allowed. The air is her element."

"Well, I guess I'd better go catch her now."

"You ought to. And be careful, Misty. Strange tidings are to come from this but you need to be strong."

"Thanks," Misty said.

Nurse Joy brought the Pokeballs that Misty had of the Grass Pokemon she now would be traveling with. Misty took them and looped them around her belt.

"Professor Oak wanted me to talk to a Francesca…"

"Oh, _her_," Nurse Joy said, in a tone that wasn't very flattering.

She led her to a room with a golden door and slipped a card-key in the slot. "In there," she said.

Misty got the feeling that Nurse Joy wasn't going in with entered the room with trepidation, only to find an eighteen-year-old girl dancing around her and clapping her hands.

"Welcome, traveler! We're going on an adventure!"

"I just want to go to Amherst Town."

"That's an adventure! To the jeep!"

She pulled Misty along and moved with rapid pace. They left the Pokemon center and Misty was marched to a jeep that was grey and green striped.

Misty hopped into the jeep and Rancesca drove it like an Excadrill with a remote-control car.

When the ride ended, Misty was glad she could catch her breath. She declined Francesca's offer to entered the airport waiting area with her; she had had enough of Francesca's vibrant spirit.

It was some quarter of an hour before Skyla showed up. Skylva was every bit as piped up as Francesca, only her element being in the sky rather than with wheels on ground.

But Skyla didn't fly the plane that someone with a tank-full of sugar in their bloodstream. She flew it like an experienced pilot. And after a few hours, they were in Johto.

Skyla got Misty a room at the hotel and stayed in a separate room. The next morning she woke Misty up and they had waffles in the dining area.

After breakfast, Skyla cleared her throat before making an announcement.

"I must fly back to Mistralton," Skyla said. "Tidings bode dangerous, and I need to be there in my home region to protect against any threat.

"Why do you think your region could be threatened?"

"You'll find out when Erika arrives. She'll explain everything."

Skyla didn't let Misty say anything more before trampling up the ladder to get back in her plane.

Misty knew that Skyla was most comfortable when in the air, but she couldn't help feeling frustrated at Skyla's lack of helpfulness.

When she entered Goldenrod Square, she saw what Professor Oak had wanted her here for in an instant.

There was a Shaymin encased in ice.

Misty was now in Goldenrod City, and even though she had heard that Shaymin was the spirit of Sinnoh, here was one behind a glacier of ice, except that it wasn't floating on the sea.

She was puzzling over it. Water Pokemon could be paired with Ice-types, as one of her favorites, Dewgong, was. But even so, she didn't have a predilection for ice.

"It looks trapped, doesn't it?" asked a woman with brown hair.

"Erica, hey."

"You wanted to ask me about the Grass Pokemon, Gleeblum, right?"

"Yes," Misty said. "I figured if anyone would know, you would."

"Gleeblum is a frightful Pokemon. She is said to be inclined to only one trainer, but continues to search for that trainer. I myself have long wished that I could meet Gleeblum, but as I haven't seen her yet, she will choose me."

"I saw what I thought was Gleeblum when I set out on my journey."

"Are you sure it was Gleeblum?"

"I only saw it from a distance, but it looks like the hieroglyphics of Gleeblum I have seen."

"You must come with me. There is a hut here where we can talk more privately."

Half an hour later, with glasses of Goldenrod's best petaya berry juice before them, Erica began telling Misty of Gleeblum.

"It is quite worrying, seeing Shaymin encased like that."

"Why?"

""It means that Gleeblum very well could be active, for her mortal enemy is out to get her."

"She has a mortal enemy?"

Erica nodded. It has two types, Ice and Fire. That is why some have theorized that the tree trainer who come to tame Gleeblum is someone who typically specializes in a type that is strong agaist fire. TheP.J Steemstone said that A Rock type is m-specialist is the most likely, and Roxanne in Hoenn has had dreams of being the one to tame Gleeblum. But H.R. Watson said that it couldn't be a Rock-type, because they are weak against Grass b and Gleeblum needs to be conquered. But F.N. Wilson countered this by saying that all of the Firethe things Fire types are weak to are in themselves weak to Grass. So if the Fire-type part is key, then

"Dangerous things loom ahead," Erika said solemnly.

"So what must I do?"

"If you really think you are the mistress of Gleeblum, then you must find it."

"What if it doesn't want to be found?"

"That's always a possibility. And it's job is to make it as much of a challenge for you as possit can. If it were easy to goverpower it, ysomeone would already have done so by now."

"Not if no one can see it," Misty said.

"It is true that no one has creally caught sights of it, uother than its shadow. There was a photographer named Todd who got the moasst realistic image of Gleeblums' shadow anyone has seen yet. It is the closest known spotting of the Pokemon."

"Except that I have seen Gleeblum myself."

"Sure you have, Misty."

I know. But really, we have to worry about—"

A girl with pink hair came in. Her face was very distraught.

"What is it , Whitney?"

"There's been another attack," Whitney said. "IN Ilex Forest."

Erica gasped."The shrine of Celebi."

"What's going on?" Misty asked, looking from one to the other.

""I take it Whitney has come here to inform us that Celebi has been subjected to the same fate as Shaymin."

"Isn't Celebi another Grass-type?"

"Glacunthro is after all of the Grass-type legendaries. And he might attack other legendaries as well. It would be beneficial to it to make fear its moves, and freezing Grass-Pokemon that are the spirit of the

"That's not the worst part," Erika said.

"Oh?"

"Celebi is not just the spirit of Johto, she is the spirit of time. She travels through time at will."

"Isn't Dialga involved with Time?"

"Yes, but Dialga only uses his time-traveling ability to fight Palkia, his own mortal enemy. Eentually Gleeblum and Glacunthro might be locked into a perpetual fight that rages on continuously. Buut Glacunthro has made it even worse than the Palkia-Dialga conflict."

"What's worse about it?"

"Time itself will freeze, except for one moment," Erica said.

"What does that mean?"

"All time past and future will be locked out for a battle in the present between Gleebluma nd Glacunthro. But this battle will go on forever, because and we'lthe entire world will be watching it happen over and over."

"That…would be a disaster."

"I haven't told you the most frightening thing about it yet."

"What's that?"

"There is no way to stop it. If it ever reaches that point-"

"The world as we know it will come to an end," Whitney said, looking gloomy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dawn's Wedding Day**

**Chapter Five**

"I'm getting married, Meloetta! Isn't it magnificent?"

Dawn had just laid her wedding dress on her bed when a Pokemon she had known from a long time ago, when she eleven passing through Unova, had flew in through the window.

After many greetings between human and Pokemon, which caused Sakura in the next room to wonder if someone was up, and not leave until Dawn assured her everything was fine, before Dawn could speak to Meloetta with a decent tone of voice.

The flittering Pokemon nodded at her question about what the Pokemon thought regarding her soon-to-be-married status.

"Ash isn't going to marry a girl who isn't a dragon-buster," said a voice.

"Who's there?" Dawn asked. The voice seemed to be emanating from behind the curtain.

"The girl who has Ash's heart."

A gentle hand pulled the curtain away, and a girl with red hair stepped forth.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked.

"Don't tell me Ash never told you about me. I'm Georgia, and I've mastered Dragon bustering by becoming her who controls fairies."

"Control…fairies?"

"How else do you think I would have managed to defeat Harpischorn the Manticong?"

"You defeated the legendary of Kalos? But Fairy-type Pokemon couldn't do that. Manticong was Poison/Ground…"

"I used an Azumarilll and a Gardevoir. It was so weird when I used Ice and Steel types before. Though I still do have a fondness for my Beartic. Of which Pokemon shares a crtain history with me and Ash…"

"You still haven't told _me _what you have to do with Ash."

"I'm the greatest girlfriend he ever had. And I'm the one he should marry."

"He proposed to me! You shouldn't edge your way in."

"I don't edge my way in. I _Stonedge _in. And I'll garner Ash's heart again. Just you wait."

Georgia pranced out of the room, turning around to wag a finger in Dawn's direction before exiting.

"She thinks she's all that," Dawn said.

"Melo-etta!"

"No thanks. It wouldn't be right to attack her. I have Ash's heart. Don't I?"

Dawn peered in the mirror doubtfully.

In the mirror she saw something she hadn't expected. A Lucario was looking back at her. It was yellow, and female, and looked just as surprised to see Dawn as she was to encounter it.

"Melo."

"You think something strange is going on with this mirror, Meloetta?"

"It's a trick of a Gaomente," said a voice from the doorway.

"Kenny, what are you doing here?"

"Searching for signs of Gatomente. What did you see in the mirror?"

"A yellow Lucario."

Kenny's expression became blank. "I think I've heard of her."

"Her? Was that a real Lucario?"

"There are a pair of Gatomente that have been searching for her for a while now. She eluded them thrice and from all that could be observed, they intend to break through her Steel typing to penetrate her mind. If she's being seen in mirrors, then they've gotten to her."

"Why would you come here, Kenny, if you're in pursuit of Gatomente?"

"Their Psywave activity seems to spread to here. Like a celebration of some sort is to take place in the future or some such. You know that female Gatomente sometimes cause their eyes to wink when they get a vibe from the future? Well, these two have done so, and now they are preparing. This seemed to be the high point of their mental sensation, and so I was drawn here."

"To my room."

"It's just a bit coincidental. Who knew that the first sure sign of the yellow Lucario being spotted would lead me to you?"

"I think we know you'd be very happy with that, Kenny."

"I do miss you Dawn. Immensely."

"I know, but this is how it is."

Kenny's eyes roved around the room, taking in everything from Meloetta to the bridal gown laid across Dawn's bed.

"So what's with the dress?"

"I'm marrying Ash in two weeks."

"Ash? When did you make this decision?"

"A few months back, when he proposed to me."

"Ashe and you aren't right for each other!" Kenny said. He punched his right fist into his left one, gave her a glare, then left the room.

"Great,"Dawn said. "Kenny's mad at me, I'm seeing Lucario in mirrors, and a girl from Ash's past whom he never told me about is here, doing whatever she intends to do, which doesn't sound like something supportive of my wedding."

"Melo."

"I'm not sure we should."

"Etta?"

"Maybe…"

And then a monstrous face poked into the window, rather gray, looking very angry. It breathed a shot of ice at the ground beneath Meloetta, whose gaze seemed transfixed at the site. Up the ice rose until there was an igloo, with Meloetta encapsulated in it.

The terrifying Pokemon vanished and Dawn stared with horror at the ice structure.

"I'll get you out of there, Meloetta!" she said. Tossing a Pokeball, Mamoswine appeared. "Break down that ice with your tusks, Mamoswine!"

The mammoth Pokemon charged at the ice structure and brought its tusks into it, striking and striking. But the ice would not budge. Then Mamoswine tried stomping on it, and the hem of Dawn's dress caught underfoot, there was a ripping sound, and Dawn clutched her heart, for she had just been overwrought by a feeling of emotional suffering washing over her…that she thought may've had a bit more than just to do with the fact that her dress was no longer in a decent condition…

Mamoswine crashed the wall down and ran on, moving away from here. It was as if it had been hit with Teeter Dance. But they weren't having a Pokemon battle. And Dawn wasn't worried about having to pay for the wall being torn or even Mamoswine running away…she'd see it soon, after it calmed down. She hoped. What frightened her was all these things acting against her marriage with Ash, and the fact that Meloetta had been the target of a attack by a ferocious Pokemon that Dawn vaguely recognized…


End file.
